tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Stuck In A Ditch
On a snowy day, Kayla gets her car stuck in a ditch so badly that Kaitlin and a gang of people must help get it out. Episode Summary Kayla is hanging out at Maddy's house. They're busy having hot chocolate and watching a movie on TV. But then, the movie is interrupted by a breaking news forecast. Maddy and Kayla are sad, but they notice that there's supposed to be a bad snow storm heading their way. Kayla thinks she should go home to beat the storm. Maddy thinks she could just stay at her house, but then she remembers her overprotective mom. She remembers what happened after the incident on Halloween. Kayla gets in her car. As soon as she shuts the door, the snow storm starts. Kayla thinks that's a dumb coincidence. It's like their in a cartoon or something. A writer says that's not entirely true but she can think what she wants. Kayla starts driving off. It's really bad driving conditions. It's so bad, Kayla can't see where she's going. She ends up going into a ditch. She can't believe it. She calls Maddy and Maddy gets down to the ditch as fast as she can. She's gonna call a tow truck. In the mean time, she calls up Kaitlin and some other friends to help Kayla. Kaitlin, Savannah, Olivia, Emma, and Tori show up as fast as they can. Tori can't believe how wedged the car is in the ditch. The tow truck shows up and the truck can't even get it out. Savannah thinks they need a redneck. She knows just who to call. Corden shows up with his truck, hooks up his tow strap, and hammers down. Corden can't get the car out. Emma then shows up with a crane and tries to get it out. Kaitlin wonders how Emma managed to get a crane. Emma says she has her ways. She flashes back to getting the crane from the equipment department with puppy eyes. Kayla thinks it's hopeless. They're never gonna get the car out. Jeremiah and Joe just tried out a robot to get it out, but it didn't work. Joe thinks maybe they should just use the weather machine, but Jeremiah says it got destroyed in a freak accident. Joe wonders what it was. Jeremiah then flashes back to Becca chasing Allison around the robotics workshop, and then Becca accidentally knocked the weather machine off the counter. Just then, Kaitlin shows up with Melvin. Everyone is glad to see Melvin. He's going to use his magic to get the car out. Sure enough, it works. Kayla is grateful for Melvin and wonders if there's anything she can do to repay him. Melvin says not to worry about it, and he takes off for Tropical Smoothie Cafe with his wizard lady friends. Olivia didn't realize Melvin was such a lady killer. Everyone was surprised by that. Production Information * CGI is used on some of the blizzard and the crane, but especially Melvin's magic * The news reporter is played by Seth MacFarlane as well, possibly being a nod to Tom Tucker on ''Family Guy '' * Sixteenth time the fourth wall is broken, and the first time a character on the show interacts with a crew member of the show Trivia * Maddy and Kayla are seen watching ''The Proposal '' * Maddy flashes back to a scene which occurred after the events of "A Spooktacular Halloween Special" * "Chalk Outline" by Three Days Grace is heard in Corden's truck again, this being a reference to "Green With Envy" * Jeremiah and Joe mention the weather machine from "Spring Has Sprung?". The machine is also seen in a flashback * The weather machine and the fighting robots from "Straight Outta School" (plus the ones that helped rebuild the school in "The Red, The White, and the Blue") are seen in the robotics workshop in the flashback * "Theme of Sticks" from ''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games ''is heard in Jeremiah's flashback Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles